elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Kone elevator fixtures (North America)
For fixtures found in Asia and Europe, please refer to List of Kone elevator fixtures. This is a list of Kone elevator fixtures that are only used in American Kone elevators in the United States and Canada. 2000s to present Series 220 After changing their name from Montgomery KONE to KONE in 2000, the company continued to produce Series 220 until 2006. In 2004, the fixture was renamed "KSS 220", and in 2006, it was replaced by the current KSS series. Buttons are look like rectangular black M-Series buttons with red halo lamp and a white rectangle in the middle. During this time, many elevators with Series 220 fixtures have Kone's then-current style floor indicator. A lot of YouTube elevator enthusiasts mistakenly refer to these fixtures as KSS-220. Series 220 chimes and indicators are still made on custom order with Innovation fixtures. Kone_KSS_220.jpg|Series 220 hall station. 0,,imageID=56017,00.gif|Series 220 car station. 0.jpg|An early version of Series 220 LED floor counter, introduced in the mid-1990s. KSS 220 indicator.jpg|A later version of Series 220 LED floor counter, introduced in 1999. KSS 220 buttons.jpg|Series 220 floor buttons. KONE KSS 220.jpg Series220 closeup unlit.jpg|Series 220 button close up (unlit) Series220 closeup.jpg|Series 220 button close up (lit) Delta (Innovation) These are square and round buttons with a red "Schindler MT-style" light stripe on the top that were made for Kone by Innovation. They are the same type as the European Delta version. Delta fixtures are special order and rarely used. KoneKDelta.jpg|Kone Delta car station (Credit to Flickr user Russ Morris, CC BY-NC-ND 2.0 license) 0,,imageID=56024,00.gif|Kone Delta car station. KONE_Delta_USA1.PNG|Kone Delta car station (Credit to Instagram user PAelevators) Kone Traction Elevator at 1500 K St. Parking Garage in Sacramento, CA|Kone elevator with Delta fixtures at 1500 K St. Parking Garage in Sacramento, CA (video: upanddownadventures) KSS Series KSS (Kone Signalization System) is the current fixtures line produced by Kone. The current KSS fixtures in production for their American elevators are KSS 140, ReVive 500, ReVive 600, -570, and possibly -970. KSS fixtures are manufactured by Innovation Industries. KSS 140 KSS 140 is a vandal resistant fixture. It has round grey hard plastic buttons with a tiny orange lamp in the middle, and black braille and tactile plate next to the buttons. Floor indicators uses the same style of LEDs as the European KSS 570 fixtures, but the floor indicator displays are covered with stainless steel mesh. In addition, the arrows on the hall lanterns are transparent. Kone (former Otis) Traction Elevators at the Renaissance Center Parking Garage in Detroit Michigan|Kone elevator with KSS 140 fixtures at Renaissance Center Parking Garage, Detroit, MI. KSS 300 The KSS 300 line adopts the European KSS 470 fixtures, with black vertical lozenge-shaped floor indicator displays and round silver-coated buttons with orange halo lamp. It also has the distinctive arrows which consists of a rhombus and two trapezoids. The floor indicators uses segmented displayKONE EcoSpace. KSS 300 was discontinued around 2007-2008. KSS 370 KSS 370 features the same design as the KSS 300 fixture line, except the hall station is more square, and the floor indicators uses Kone dot-matrix display. KSS 370 might be discontinued. Kone KSS 370 buttons.jpg|KSS 370 car station buttons. Kone KSS 370 indicator.jpg|KSS 370 hall floor indicator. Kone EcoSpace Traction Elevator at Mitchell Hall at UNM (retake)|Kone EcoSpace elevator with KSS 370 fixtures at Mitchell Hall on the University of New Mexico main campus in Albuquerque, NM (video by CubsRule2040). Kone EcoDisc KSS-370 Traction Elevators at Loft At City Center in Houston, TX.|Kone elevator with KSS 370 fixtures at Loft At City Center, Houston, TX. Screenshot_2014-06-01-14-24-57.png|KSS 370 in-car lantern. KSS 500 As with KSS 370, KSS 500 fixtures mostly adopts the European KSS 520 fixtures with black vertical rectangular floor indicator displays and round silver-coated buttons with an orange or white halo lamp. It also has the distinctive arrows which consists of a rhombus and two trapezoids. Kone also makes ReVive KSS 500 fixtures for modernizationsModernization of Elevator Signalization. KSS 500 might be discontinued, except for the ones used in modernization. Kone EcoSpace KSS 500 Traction Elevators at Homewood Suites by Hilton in Houston, TX.|Kone elevator with KSS 500 fixtures at Homewood Suites by Hilton, Houston, TX. KSS 570 This is similar to KSS 500 fixtures, but has a different indicator, which does not have black plastic around it. It is heavily based on the European version of KSS 570. It might be possible that the different indicator is an option, but it's unknown. These might be surface mount fixtures, but it is unknown if this is true. There is also a swing version of KSS 570 for high rise elevators to accommodate more buttons. KSP 576 This is a destination dispatch hall station. It uses square buttons exclusive to this fixture line. This is used on Kone Polaris elevators and part of the KSS 570 series. KSS 600 KSS 600 fixtures are based on European KSS 620 and are normally found in high-rise elevators. They have round silver-coated buttons with a white halo lamp. Unlike KSS 500, the hall stations and lanterns are flush mount instead of surface mount. The floor indicator is either blue or black LCD display. Kone also makes ReVive KSS 600 fixtures, for modernizations. KSS 600 was discontinued, but the ReVive KSS 600 fixtures for modernizations are still made. May 2010 Video Kone EcoSpace MRL KSS 600 Traction Elevators at Aloft Hotel in Houston, TX.|Kone elevator with KSS 600 at Aloft Hotel, Houston, TX. KSS 600 car indicator.jpg|Kone KSS 600 LCD car floor indicator (Credit to YouTube user JimLiElevators) KSS 900 KSS 900 is a fixture line for Kone Polaris destination dispatch elevators. The keypad hall stations are made of stainless steel with round or square buttons and LCD display. The car station panel has round or square buttons and an LCD indicatorKone Polaris brochure (United States). KSP 937 This is a destination dispatch elevator hall station with square buttons, different to KSP 576 buttons. This is the surface mounted version and used on Kone Polaris elevators. KSP 947 This is a destination dispatch elevator hall station with square buttons, different to KSP 576 buttons. This is the flush mounted version and used on Kone Polaris elevators. KST 930 This is a destination dispatch elevator identifier and used on Kone Polaris elevators. Kone also makes the KST 930 Active. Nothing is known about the KST 930 Active. KSO 977 This is a destination dispatch destination indicator with a horizontal panel. This is used on Kone Polaris elevators. The vertical panel version is called KSJ 977. KSC 977 This is a destination dispatch car station with square buttons and used on Kone Polaris elevators.--> Polaris Touchscreen This is a touchscreen destination dispatch hall station and used on Kone Polaris elevators. KSS 970 KSS 970 is an American version of flush mounted fixtures with either rounded or square flushed buttons that is similar to European version of KSS 970. Floor indicators are either LED dot matrix (white, amber or blue) or a full color LCD display. Those fixtures can be found at Trump International Hotel and Tower in Chicago, IL AmericanKSS970fixtures.jpg|American version of KSS 970 fixtures. AmericanKSS970callbuttons.jpg|American version of KSS 970 call buttons. AmericanKSS970fullcoloredLCDcarpositionindicator.jpg|American version of full colored LCD car position indicator. Design KONE Design fixtures mostly adopts the European style tinted glass panel with various colors and pattern decorations, and aluminum frame. These fixtures might have been discontinued. US_KSS_D20_indcator.jpg|D40 inner floor indicator display. New Kone KSS D20 Traction Elevator at Palladium in Richmond, TX. epic fail at the end|Kone elevator with D40 fixtures found at Palladium in Richmond, TX (credit: JimLiProductions). Generic fixtures Some American Kone elevators, along with many modernizations, are using generic fixtures like Innovation, GAL, Dewhurst, and few others. KONE "I-95vator" Hydraulic Elevator - Westfield CT Post - Milford, CT|2005 Kone elevator with Innovation Universal fixtures at Westfield CT Post - Milford, CT (video: CVE9120). Kone Hydraulic Elevator @ 115 Gold Avenue SW Albuquerque, NM|A Kone Elevator with GAL Jet Plus fixtures. Kone Hydraulic Elevator - Target - Downtown Orlando|Kone elevator with Dewhurst fixtures at Target, Downtown Orlando (video: O Town Elevators) See also *List of Kone elevator fixtures - for fixtures found in Europe and Asia. *List of Montgomery elevator fixtures External links *Kone KSS 140 fixtures *KONE Signalization - KSS 370, 500, 600